Numerous studies have borne out the safety and efficacy of optimally- fluoridated wate in preventing dental caries (Dean, 1954; Johansen et al., 1979, Young et al., 1983, CDC, 1988). Because of its cariostatic properties, fluoride had been increasing added to other delivery systems including dentifrices, mouthrinses, professionally-applied topicals, pediatric supplements, and restorative materials. The widespread, and frequently indiscriminate use of these products has resulted in incresed exposure of the population of fluoride and had raised question regarding the safety of its use. Increasingly vocal concerns from opponents of public water fluoration have raised questions about possible health risks which may result (Hileman, 1988).